Amuto Forget Me Not
by MyMangaStyle333
Summary: In a fierce battle between the X Eggs and the Guardians. Amu is injured, and she loses something precious to her. Her memories. More chapters coming soon! Rated T.
1. No Name Pinkette

**.:Amuto: Forget Me Not:. **

**.:Chapter 1:. **

I heard voices. They were trying to call someone, but I'm not sure who.

"Amu!"

"Amu-chan Amu-chan!"

I couldn't see them, my eyes did not want to open yet. My body felt numb, but my head was a bit sore. I dont know who I am, or what I am, or anything about myself. All I see is white. Everywhere I look is blank and obsolete, full of absolutely nothing. I hear the sobs of someone close by, I want to reach out and tell them its going to be okay, what ever was wrong. I could feel big masculine arms holding me tight, almost shaking. I could feel drops of wetness fall onto my face. But, as much as I could hear and feel, I could not see anyone or do anything. I felt like a doll, which was being guided from this hard surface to something cozy and warm. Those arms, arms full of strength but also weakness never let go of me. Too bad I can't tell them how thankful I am, my mouth did not seem to be working either. What...is this? I'm hearing sounds, sounds of a....machine? No. There's more then one, theres several. Where are we? A electronics store? I'm not sure..If I could just open my eyes and see the world then...

"You there, young man, leave! You aren't apart of this family."

"Please let me stay!" The beautiful voice pleaded, but the other one was very stern.

"No, get out."

Then the beautiful voice came over and hugged me with those big long arms once again and whispered words I could barely understand.

"I......you always Amu...Will...be..back"

The arms let go of me, and the beeping and buzzing noises of the machines got louder. Where did that person go? I wanted that person! Bring that comforting hold back!

"How is she Doctor?"

"She is going to get better-"

"Thank goodness! I'm so relieved!!"

"Physically."

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with her mentally?"

"Well she recieved massive head trauma by hitting her head so violently like that. The worse case scenario was a concussion or coma but she seems to be waking so it's not that. There are several other scenarios though that could affect her daily life."

"Other scenarios? Like what?"

"Well one would be...Amnesia. You know, memory loss. But in her case, it could be worse."

Such a sad voice, I have to see whats wrong! My eyelids the wieght on them, I put all of my energy into opening them. In a few moments that felt like forever my eyelids were opened, everything was a bit blurry at first. But then as everything came into focus, I saw a teary eyed woman who looked like she had not slept in days. She was grabbing my hand and with a huge smile on her face she pushed herself onto my chest and said trying to hold back her tears:

"Amu...my little girl Amu-chan your awake!!! Thank goodness!!"

Who is she talking about? Who is this 'Amu'? And why is she holding onto me? As I was pondering these questions in my head the man in the white coat came over and patted the woman's shoulder. He whispered to her quietly

"Mrs. Hinamori, I would like to run a few tests on your daughter. I want to make sure everything is alright."

So thats her name, Mrs. Hinamori. I hope her daugher is okay. Maybe I should say something..My mouth seems to be working better then it was a little bit ago. I open my lips and speak softly

"Excuse me, Mrs, Hinamori. Where is Amu? What happened to her? Is she alright?"

Right when I said those words, I wish I hadn't. The man in white looked down at his shoes, and the mother's face changed completely. It went from being full of hope and happiness to a frown and more tears running down her cheeks. She then came running to me almost shrieking

"YOU! YOU ARE AMU, AMU HINAMORI!! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

My eyes widen at the suddenly wild woman, and I cry out

"What-What are you talking about? My name is not Amu-"

grabs both of my wrists and says her cheeks red and eyes bulging.

"AMU DONT YOU REMEMBER THE FACE OF YOUR OWN MOTHER?! ITS ME YOUR MOTHER!"

What is this?! I don't...I don't...

"I DON'T REMEMBER YOU!! HOW CAN YOU BE MY MOTHER WHEN I DON'T EVEN RECOGNIZE YOU?!"

I screeched. What is all this?! How..how can I not remember anything?! My body starts to tremble, and I try to think of any memory I might have overlooked while I was dreaming this whole time. My head started to ache again. Nothing..I don't remember anything about myself, my past, not even my own name! As the pain in my head began to worsen, stepped back a few steps and turned her shrieking onto the man in white.

"YOU'RE A DOCTOR AREN'T YOU?! FIGURE OUT WHATS WRONG WITH HER!! MAKE HER BETTER! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Then I finally realized where I was. I was in a hospital, with all of the intricate machinery and the people in white coats were doctors and nurses. I was the one they had been talking about this whole time..So...I'm...Amu Hinamori?

As I tried to look into the depths of my own mind, trying to find one single face, word that someone I know said, anything. The headache was unbearable now. I wanted the pain to stop.

"Someone...please..."

Barely getting out those two words, everything from my vision disappeared again. I suddenly found myself floating in a pink and purple cloud like space, where above me there was a bright light that was calling out to me.

_Amu-chan...._

_Amu-chan...._

_Believe.._

Bewildered, I exclaim

"What is this? Who's there?"

Completely absorbed by the bright light, I try to reach my hand out to grab it.

_You, Amu Hinamori are the keeper of the Humpty Lock. _

"Humpty...Lock?"

_Yes! Amu-chan, you need to believe to get it back Desu~_

_You also have to believe in your true self, the one that is in side you Amu-chan! _

Failing to reach the light with a lot of struggle I say

"What? Believe in my true self...? What are you babbling on about?!"

Then slowly the light started fading away, and the warm feeling that those kind voices had given Amu was now gone. The pink and purple colors also dimmed down to a dark grey. This color was worse then white. I felt I was slowly slipping more and more away from the voices who were crying out to her to come back.

_Come back!!_

_Amu-chan!!!_

With this new fear of being swept away inside, I screamed out to the voices, yelling at them to help me. After I had finally reached the darkest part of this space, I woke up with fresh tears pouring from my eyes. I slowly sat up, and then I noticed all of the tubes put into me. Not wanting to see the sight made of me, I looked out the window to find the moonlight shining through the small white shutters. As I am peering through, enjoying the beauty of the friendly big moon, I see something navy blue streak by. I blink, and look closer. Nothing. I sigh. Whatever it was, it's gone now. Then I gasp as I hear someone turning the nob of the door to my room. Panicked, I pull the covers over my face, hoping whoever it was, would not notice me. I hear footsteps carefully making thier way towards the bed, with me trembling inside. The person opens the covers slowly and this person's sneaky hands pull me into a hug.

"Amu...I'm so sorry I had to leave earlier. I could not disobey your parents, they were so worried already.."

Who..who is this beautiful person? I looked at his features as he was hugging me closely: his shoulders were broad, he was tall and lean. But muscular at the same time. He had short roughly cut silky hair the color of the night sky. His body was warm, a kind of warmth that no blanket could ever give me. I hope he wasn't hearing my heart pound as loudly as I felt. Why was my body feeling this way to a man I have never even met? He then pulls me outwards so we both meet eyes. His eyes were like miniature stars, gleaming with light, you could get lost inside the depths of them. After a few moments of looking into his eyes, he breaks the silence.

"Amu..that moment when that X egg monster attacked you, I felt as if I was about to die. I couldn't get there in time to save you, the one person that I hold dearest to my heart. I will never let you get hurt like that again because Amu I love you."

Before I could even question this strange hot young man, He stretched his head and both of our lips connected. As the young man held me in what is I think called a 'kiss', a rush of emotions flooded into me. Happiness, Wanting more, the sweet taste of him inside of me, it was too much for my heart to take all at once. I felt as if my heart was going to explode from such a rush. Before it got to me I pushed him off. He and I both met eyes again, and at that moment, I saw hurt in his eyes. I could read what they were trying to tell me.

_Why would you stop? What is going on? _

But his expression changed to shock when he and I both noticed that I was crying.

He tried to lean over to console me

"Amu.." he whispered.

I ran off the bed to the other side of the wall and screamed.

"Why did you-? What was that for?!"

He slowly gets off the bed and said

"Amu..what are you talking about? I did that because I love you."

Those words...they went straight into my heart. Instantly weak I fell to my knees. The navy blue haired man was running to help me but I cried out.

"How can you love me?! Who are you?!?"

I shakily got up ran and pressed the emergency button.

"You pervert! Taking my first kiss!! Claiming your love when we aren't even going out!"

His eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?"

I, holding the wall for support at just hearing his voice.

"What am I talking about?!? What are you talking about?! I don't know you!! Get away please!! Someone help me!! Help me!!"

Guards started running down to my room. The man looked as if he was about to cry.

"Please.." He whispered.

I threw a vase at him screeching

"GET OUT!!"

Right as the guards entered, he suddenly was wearing cat ears and a tail and jumped out of the little hospital window by my bed. As nurses and everyone started crowding around me, I can only think of that sweet sensation on my lips, what he had done to them. The man..who looked like he was made by the stars.

Meanwhile, on the busy part of town, a beautiful girl with long flowing blonde hair is talking to her step father.

"What are the updates on Hinamori's health?"

The man in the suit types out some information on his computer and prints out a few papers.

"It is certain by now that the effect of our latest X egg creation is now in action on Hinamori Amu."

"What is the effect...?" The blonde girl asks.

The man, sitting at his hardwood desk, with a huge smile on his face.

"To take one's memory."

**To Be Continued...**

**Sarah: Please Rate and Review! Was this any good? I hope you liked it!! Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Tears Staining His Perfect Face

**.:Amuto: Forget Me Not:. **

**.:Chapter 2:. **

**.:The Man Who Shines like Stars, Has Tears Staining his Perfect Face:.**

**Sarah: Hi Hi everyone!! Well it's the end of winter break for me...I'm so excited to see my friends..and a certain person...hahahaha. **

**Amu: You pervert. **

**Sarah: ...Shut up! I wasn't thinking about how Valentine's Day is coming up in a few weeks or anything... **

**Ikuto: Uh huh, sure you weren't. **

**Sarah: Well sorrryyyy. Anyway, readers I just want to clarify something. I'm naming my chapters this time around, trying something new. This chapter's name is kind of long..'The Man Who Shines Like Stars, Has Tears Staining His Perfect Face'. Each chapter I'm going to narrate from a different character's point of view. First chapter was narrated by Amu. This chapter is narrated by Ikuto. Because of what just happened in the first chapter and all...**

**Amu: You made it really kind of dramatic. Was it really necessary for me to throw a vase...?**

**Sarah: I was just in the zone okay?! Jeez. **

**Ikuto: Keiko was right it was rather funny. **

**Sarah: It was not supposed to be funny!! It was...supposed...to be...dramatic. **

**Amu: Oh it was. **

**Sarah: Either way, I hope you enjoy reading Amuto Forget Me Not Chapter 2!**

_"What am I talking about?!? What are you talking about?! I don't know you!! Get away please!! Someone help me!! Help me!!" _

_"Please.." I whispered._

_"GET OUT!!" She cried, throwing something that looked like a vase at me while the guards starting crowding into the room. I quickly character changed with Yoru and got out of there. _

The terrified expression, her eyes screaming out fear with tears running endlessly from them. And the person who gave her this extreme unhappiness..was myself. How, what..just happened in there? Barely seeing from my blurry vision I hopped over a few buildings until I got to my special place: an old abandoned apartment building. I came here when I needed to think things over, or just needed to sit and relax. I went over to the old used up cot that I had brought from my old bedroom and laid back on it. Looking up at all the cracks in the ceiling matching the torn up wallpaper around the corners, I thought about my little Strawberry. When I was finally able to confess to her, tell her my true feelings, she started crying. Yelling at me about how she didn't know me... My hands clenched the cot tightly. How could she not know me? I've known her for a long time now!! We've always been near eachother..always. She always blushed when I came by, or hugged her, or any sort of small affection that I would give her. My knuckles were locked on so hard onto the cot that they were turning white. Why? I keep asking myself. Was I too strong? She did just get injured...I thought cringing at the memory. Amu and I had been at a small pastry cafe a half hour earlier before the terrible incident, and I was messing around with her a little bit.

_The cafe was called 'Chocolate Icing', and as I was having a small nap on a tree near by, I saw my favorite little girl looking inside the decorated windows, looking at all the treats. I laughed a little, Amu is so cute. I don't know how there can be any girl as beautiful inside and out as she is. From what I could see, Amu was wearing her two usual colors: red and black. She was wearing a black sleeveless mini dress that fluffed out a little at the bottom, with what seemed to be a black with silver studded belt. She had pulled up her bangs with her little cross clip, and was wearing a red shirt that's collar was wide and went from shoulder to shoulder with sleeves that went to her elbows under neath the twirling her little fingers into her red and black beaded necklace, she looked absolutely stunning as her mouth was watering for some of those sweets. I jumped down from the tree and walked over to the cafe window and pulled Amu into a hug. Of course Amu's face turned an adorable shade of red that matched her outfit. _

_"Wh-What?!" _

_I bent down and whispered in her ear "Hello, little Strawberry." _

_Her face went a deeper shade of red and she started to be stubborn. _

_"Ikuto?! Le-Let go of me!!" _

_I smile, I love her half hearted reactions. I know she really does not want me to let go, or she would fight back. She can since she does have her Shugo Chara with her. I looked over at her charas, who were staring at the two of us. I respond to little Amu by saying softly:_

_"You like sweets right?" _

_She looks up at me. _

_"Of course i do! But, why does that matter?" _

_Still smiling I grab her hand (which she did not fight) and pull her into the small cafe. Inside I smell the sweet aroma of the melted chocolate and can almost taste the sugars and layers of frosting applied to all of the mini cakes, cupcakes,cookies and such. Even though she had appeared to be uncomfortable with me, she was sure enjoying the little cafe's decor. Her mouth was opened wide with a huge smile and her eyes shining. This was the side of Amu I loved most. It was her weakest side, the one that she hardly ever showed to anyone. I love all of her, but seeing her smile makes my day. I pull her again to the front desk showing off their treats on fine plates inside the large display case and say to her:_

_"Pick whatever you like. Today, it's on me." _

_She looks up at me and then takes a long stare at all the delicious candies and baked goods in front of her. I noticed that her eyes kept flickering from me to the piece of Strawberry Shortcake on the side of the fantastic display. There was only one left. I smiled, she wanted the strawberry shortcake but was too stubborn to say anything. So I take out my wallet, and I go to the female clerk and ask her for the one piece of Strawberry Shortcake left._

_"Can I have the Strawberry Shortcake please?" _

_The clerk types it in to the cash register and pulls up the amount for the purchase, as I hand her the money I see Amu all red again._

_"W-What did you buy that for?? I thought I was supposed to choose!" _

_I laugh and hand her the small cafe dish. _

_"This is what you wanted isn't it?" I asked her playfully. _

_She turns a little red again and walks over to one of the tables saying _

_"Shut up!" _

_I follow her and sit directly opposite to her so I can watch her. I see her pick up the fork and eat her strawberry shortcake. As she's eating she keeps looking at me, and finally slams down her fork and says _

_"Why do you keep staring at me?! Why aren't you talking?!" _

_I reply:_

_"Well you did tell me to keep quiet." _

_She grabs her fork again and takes a big bite and looks out the window. Jeez, she's soo stubborn. I notice that she has a bit of frosting on the corner of her lip. I smile, I know a way to loosen things up. So I bend over towards her, take my thumb and wipe it off. She looks quickly at me with her face all red again. I lick the frosting off of my finger, and her face reddens up more. It tasted good. As shes glaring at me with her big eyes I say _

_"Thank you for the treat Amu." _

_Amu all flustered just looks down at her almost empty plate and mutters _

_"Stupid perverted cat.." _

_Before I can make another comment we hear the small cries coming from Amu's charas._

_"Amu-chan! We have trouble!" Cried out Ran. _

_"Big trouble -desu!" Su said anxiously. _

_"Amu I feel a type of negative egg energy that I have never felt before, we have to go see what's going on!" Miki added. _

_I saw Amu getting up and about to leave with her charas, Amu turns around quickly to look at me and says._

_"Do you know what is going on Ikuto?" _

_A bit surprised by her question I slowly reply:_

_"No.." _

_Then she turns and walks out the door with two small words that she whispered that I could barely hear_

_"Thank goodness." _

_As I was watching her run off, I started to get worried. If she fights alone..she might get hurt! I call over Yoru who was looking at the sweet display, and we follow the little pinkette. As we are following I even start to feel the presence of a huge X-Egg energy. When I find Amu she is already character transformed with Ran. I decide to help out too. _

_"Yoru." _

_Yoru flies next to me and replies _

_"Okay let's do this-Nya!" _

_In a few seconds of blue light, Yoru and I transformed into Black Lynx. I ran over to Amu's side and looked up at the enemy. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. Alot of X-Eggs had been combined into this gigantic figure made of glowing purple and black X-Egg mass. It looked very powerful. Too powerful for just the two of us to handle. I turn to Amu._

_"Amu, do you have a way to reach the Kiddy King and the others?" _

_I saw her face, Amu looked terrified. I had never seen her this scared of X-Eggs before. Her body was trembling, and her eyes were wide with fear. I grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face me. _

_"Amu, I need you to get more help. We won't be able to fight this alone."_

_She nods and takes out her phone. As she's dialing I look over at the X-Egg creation, it has not noticed us yet. She looks up at me her face even more troubled now._

_"They aren't answering." _

_This is serious. _

_"Is there any other number you can call? Anything?" _

_"No..Yaya and Rima don't have cell phones, Kukai's was off and so was Tadese's." _

_Idiots. Why is it when we need them..Then I hear a sort of screeching sound coming towards us. It sounded like "Useless, Useless" I look up to find the monster coming at is full speed. I grab Amu and get us out of the way just in time before the attack. The monster's body was not completely solid, so it could extend and get as large as it wanted. This is bad. Now that it knows we are here we have no choice. I look at Amu again. This time Amu is summoning her Heart Rod. She still looks terrified, but she's stubborn Amu. Not willing to give up without a fight. _

_"I don't know what this thing is," she told me "But, I'm not going to let it hurt anyone!" _

_With those strong words Amu jumped into the air and went right in front of the monster. _

_"Spiral Heart!" _

_But then something went wrong. Right as the baton came winding around at the monster, the giant whipped it away destroying the heart rod's power. Then, as Amu is still in mid air the monster's long arm came swinging at her! NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER! _

_"AMU!" _

_I jumped as high as I could to reach her, and got to her in time to push her out of the way. The impact of the X-Egg's creation's attack was put all onto me. I couldn't see anything, I just felt the pain as I hit the ground. All I could hear was Amu' screams. _

_"NOO! IKUTO!!!" _

_Amu...I...I..have to make sure she is alright. I forced my eyelids to open, and found myself locked in the grasp of the monster's arm. The hold on me was tight. Then looking at the teary eyed Amu she starts running towards me and the monster. In defense, the monster's body dissolves a little letting out a strange type of X-Egg I have never seen. Instead of being the usual black, it was purple and glowing. It and about a dozen regular X-Eggs came flying at Amu. She took out her poms-poms and used her shield to deflect the eggs for enough time to start her negative heart. It was wierd, all of the X-Eggs seemed to be protecting the purple one. _

_"Negative Heart! Lock On!" _

_As she locked onto the X-Eggs I realized that the purple one was gone. Was I just seeing things? Pink swirls of magic meant the X-Eggs could not escape. _

_"Open Heart!" _

_As she was purifying the X-Eggs, I saw a flicker of purple light, the purple light went into Amu's chest. All of a sudden Amu was her regular self again and was falling to the ground. The purified eggs flew away, but the monster was still here. Before I could do anything the monster took his other arm and hit Amu. Amu went flying across the lot, landing on the asphalt unconscious. AMU!!! As I was about to try to force my way out of the arm, the monster disappeared. Behind the disappearing monster I saw Amu's friends. But I didn't care about them, they were too late. I ran as fast as I could to get to Amu. I slowly picked her up in my arms crying. Why? Why was I not strong enough..Why could I not get there in time!!! Then I noticed, that the presence of her charas were gone. I held her tightly. What...What just happened? Then her friends came running towards us screaming. _

_"Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" _

_I look at all of her bruises and scratches. I let her get hurt, I let this all happen. hug her even tighter tears running down my cheeks. _

_"Amu.." I say softly. _

_Then the rest happens in a blur. As I hold onto Amu, the Kiddy Kings calls an ambulence. Then as they take her into the car, I go with them. I hold onto her the whole ride to the hospital, not able to hold back my tears. It takes alot for me to cry. Amu..Amu is my world, and my fragile world, got injured. The doctors when we got to the hospital told me that I would have to let her go so they can operate. Even though I did not want to, I had to let go of her. I waited many hours in the waiting room, drinking too many cups of coffee to count. Then the doctor comes out again and tells me that I can see her now. I run into her room to find my cute strawberry, injected with many wires. She looked so fragile, so easily broken. It was about to bring me into tears again, when her mother and family came into the room. I could tell that the mother had been balling. Her red sore looking eyes glared at me. She started screaming_

_""You there, young man, leave! You aren't apart of this family."_

_NO! They are going to try to make me leave Amu!! _

_"Please let me stay!!" I try to reason with them._

_But the doctor stood up and said harshly. _

_"No. Get out."_

_I looked at the parents and thier youngest daughter, and looked back at Amu. I could not disobey her parents' wishes, they needed time with thier daughter. So I walk over to Amu and whisper in her ear _

_"" I will love you always Amu. I will be back." _

_And without hearing anything else I dash out of the hospital, planning ways to get back in to visit her later tonight. _

I come back to reality from my painful memories, to find myself crying like a baby again. A man cannot keep crying. I saw Yoru looking at me worried, and I pat his head.

"I'm okay." I tell him. When, I'm really not. I have to see her again.

As the young Ikuto tries to figure out a way to see Amu once more, his younger sister had plans of visiting Amu of her own. Utau strolled into Amu's hospital room to find her awake and smirks at the little girl.

"Hello there, Amu-chan."

**To Be Continued...**

**Sarah: I hope you liked it! Please Review!!! **


	3. Hidden Intentions Behind Beautiful Words

**.:Amuto Forget Me Not:.**

**.:Chapter 3:.**

**.:Hidden Intentions Behind Beautiful Words:. **

**Sarah: Hello everyone! Well, this may not be my most popular fanfic, but as long as I have at least one fan liking my stories, all is right. Well this chapter is narrated by Ikuto's beautiful and cunning sister: Utau. Now don't worry I do not hate her, it might look like shes bad but trust me the story will get better..**

**Amu: When are you going to start the sequel to Amuto Internet Trouble?!?! O.o**

**Sarah: Soon..My friend. Once I'm done with this story! Even though I'm planning for about ten chapters..**

**Amu: WHAT?! **

**Sarah: Oh nothing at all..hahahah..oh by the way sorry that I have been taking so long to update, things have come up and I haven't had time. Sorry.**

**Amu: Keep working on the stories slacker!**

**Sarah: I know I know..Well either way I hope you all enjoy Amuto Forget Me Not Chapter 3!! :)**

_"You asked for me?" I asked my so-called parent sitting at his large desk. His eyes looked straight at me, and I knew then he was serious. I wonder what it is now..I thought that the mission would be over once Hinamori Amu lost her memory, but.._

_"Utau I have a very serious mission for you." He said, interrupting my thoughts. Ugh, another mission, just what I need when I'm trying to bring out a new CD and go on tour around the area. _

_"Why do I have to do more tasks?! Aren't I already doing enough?" I replied, pissed off that again, they had to run to me to do something for them. I can't even find Ikuto and they are making me do more crap! Stupid Gozen.. _

_Gozen glared at me, and grabbed a file with the title 'X Memory' on it. He flipped through the pages until he found one that from what I could see had Amu's picture on it. I flipped my long hair back a little. I wonder if Ikuto has found out yet...I hope he is alright..I looked back at Gozen, and saw him smiling. _

_"I have discovered a way to make Easter a much more powerful, sucessful company." What did that mean? _

_"What do you mean?" I asked him. What is he talking about?_

_He seemed to be awaiting this question. He smiled wide and replied._

_"The way we have been trying to find the embryo up until now has been slow and not good enough for Easter's standards. With this new kind of X-Egg creation, we can control a person's heart egg, their would be self, and change it into what we need at the time." _

_My eyes widened. That was so cruel!! To change and alter a person's dreams..My lip quivered. But.. aren't I doing the same to others by destroying their heart eggs? Then the image of Ikuto hurt and bruised all because of Gozen's guards came into my mind, and I shook my head. No. I could not care about anyone else, I had to only care about my one and only love Ikuto! I looked at Gozen and asked_

_"Well what is my part in all of this? Amu's memory is already gone, so what now?" _

_He started to smile again and then said._

_"Utau, you have been in the acting business before haven't you?" _

_I give him a weird look. Why are we talking about acting? I don't have a new acting gig coming up soon. His eyes closed in on me._

_"I want you to become great friends with Hinamori Amu, best friends in fact." I shook my head there was no way I could ever be friends with her! Her remembering who I am or not!_

_"No way! I wont lose to her, which means I can't be best friends with my rival!" Gozen she is the enemy._

_He smiled again which made me even more pissed off. What the hell was he smiling about?!_

_"I have a way to ensure that you get what you want, meaning Ikuto and Amu never being together, and to get what I want, which is that girl's power." My anger lessened. _

_"I'm listening." I said slowly. _

_He folded his arms around his chest and spoke again. _

_"Since Hinamori Amu has no memory of Ikuto, there is no possible way she could still be in love with him...unless, he meets up with her. If you, Utau, become best friends with her and earn her trust you can tell Amu that Ikuto is the enemy. And since we are telling Amu that she works for Easter trying to get the evil X-Eggs and use them for 'good', she will not disobey if it's for the greater good. We have placed our first X-Memory-Egg inside of Amu, with the power of the Humpty Lock combined with our research, Amu will be unstoppable and on our side! I think our company getting more money is definitely for the greater good, don't you think so Utau?" _

_I just stood there. They were testing out a new science project on Amu! I don't like her, but, no one deserves that cruelty. I clenched my fists and began to yell at Gozen._

_"How dare you?! Yes, she may be our enemy but that?! She's just a little girl!! I will not have any part in this!" _

_As I started to walk away Gozen said the words that always kept reeling me back into Easter, words that kept me obedient to this screwed up system. _

_"I wonder what will happen to Ikuto if you deny this mission? You do want him to stay healthy, right Utau?" _

_I ran back to his desk and looked him right in the face. _

_"Don't you even think about hurting Ikuto!!!" I scream right at him._

_He smirks and pats my head once lightly. _

_"Good girl, now hurry up and start befriending our latest addition to Easter, will you?"_

_My teeth clenched down hard so my hateful words could not escape my mouth. I walked out of the is for Ikuto I had to keep telling myself. This is for Ikuto. I take a bus ride down a block by the hospital,where my soon-to-be 'best friend' is attending. I climbed off the crowded bus onto the even more busy side walk. As I am walking towards the hospital, I kept remembering Ikuto's face when he found Amu injured like she was. His eyes filled with tears, his whole body shaking, my eyes looked down at the side walk. Those beautiful navy blue eyes. When I heard the nurse calling out to me I finally realized that I was at the hospital._

_"Miss? Miss? Are you alright Miss?"_

_I looked over to her and smiled politely. _

_"Yes I am. Sorry I dozed off." _

_Translation in Utau language: No I'm not fine, nothing is okay and I was thinking about my brother in a way that no sister should. _

_But I cant help it, it may be a bit sick but I'm in love with my older brother Ikuto. Not that I care what others think, because he is my world. I may love singing, but if I had to choose between not being able to sing or not to see Ikuto again, I would definitely choose losing my voice. I walked to the front desk and asked where Amu's room was._

_"Second floor, first room to your right. You can't miss it. She is awake now, if you want to visit her." The nurse replied to me kindly._

_I put on my usual fake smile._

_"Thank you very much." I said and pressed the button for the elevator. _

_As I saw the doors close, I sighed. I need to relax, remember you are Utau. You need to get yourself together and be as nice to Amu as possible. Don't think of all the bad reasoning behind this, don't think about how they are doing a horrible experiment on a little girl. Ikuto will be safe if you do this. No matter what, do not give in to your conscience. He needs protection from Gozen, he needs to get away from all of Easter! The elevator door opened, and I strolled out. And until the day comes that I can free him from this curse. I will protect him in anyway I can! I walked a few steps until I was in front of Amu's room. Even if it means dirtying my own hands..._

_I opened the door to find Amu, staring out her window, looking totally distant from the reality she was facing. It must be hard to not remember anything..Nothing about your past life, your friends, your love....I clenched my fists. I won't lose. I took a seat by her bed and put on a smile and said:_

_"Hello Amu-chan."_

Her eyes stayed focused on that small hospital window, with cheap white curtains doing a bad job covering the sunlight. I have to try harder. I bent over from my seat and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Amu-chan? Are you okay?"

As if she was surprised she shook my hand off and stared at me in confusion. Poor thing..she looks so frail. I didn't have to pretend to be caring at this point. I pulled my hand back slowly and smiled gently at her.

"Amu-chan? It's me, Utau."

She seemed to look past me, as if she was trying to see something. Then she relaxed a little, and said

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything about my life before the accident. You seem like a very kind person, but, I do not remember ever meeting you."

I pretended to be surprised: I widened my eyes and put a hand over my mouth as to cover a gasp. I then closed my eyes slowly, as if about to cry, and I looked at her right in the eyes.

"You really do not remember your best friend?"

Her eyes showed that she was in pain, but her mouth expression stayed at a strict line. She then said:

"No, I don't. Sorry."

Then she pulled on her sheets, and looked down at her bedspread. Her hands are shaking. She really is scared..

Instinctively, I put my hand over her trembling ones. She looked up at me, and I pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay if you do not remember me," I whispered, the guilt taking a part of me with every word "No matter what happens I will always be your best friend. I will always be there for you."

I pulled back to be surprised to see her crying face. The guilt was really hurting me now.

"Tha-thank you..." She said softly through her sobbing. This time it was her who took my hand.

"Out of all the people that have visited me..I feel that I can really trust you! We must have been very close before the accident."

My heart hurt. Respond with something nice I encouraged myself.

"Y-Yeah" I managed to get out "We..we were very close...and we still are.."

For the first time during this visit I saw her smile.

"Is it okay if I call you Utau-chan?"

The question surprised me a little, but I answered quickly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't you?"

We both laughed a little, and a nurse with short blonde hair and big blue eyes came into the room. I looked at her I.D. tag, her name was Rena, Rena Maki. (Um just for a note if Maki means anything weird or mean in japanese or another language, I'm sorry I just thought it suited the name.) She walked over to us with a huge smiled plastered to her face.

"My,My, it's good to see you smiling Amu."

Amu wiped away her tears and nodded.

"It's all because my best friend came to see me."

Crap.

"Well, since this is a special occasion that you are happy, why don't the two of you go to the pastry shop a store down from here? It will still be technically on hospital grounds, and their cream puffs are extraordinary!"

Amu's smile widened.

Double crap.

Amu turned to me her eyes brighter then when I had first saw them, and said:

"Do you want to go Utau-chan? It sounds like fun! I haven't been out of my room very much since I first got here!"

I laughed uneasily.

"I don't know...even though the hospital is so close it still worries me.."

Her expression saddened.

"Do you not want to go with me Utau-chan?"

Great another guilt trip to add to my list.

"No, that's not it, sure let's go."

Amu got out of her bed and went over to a small white cabinet to get what I saw were clothes. She turned to me and said

"I'll be ready in a few minutes!"

Then with that she went into the bathroom. I slumped into my chair. This was so troublesome.

The nurse interrupted my thoughts

"I'm very happy that you decided to visit Utau-chan. In all of my time of helping out Amu I have never seen her that happy before."

I had to agree with that. If I had lost the memories of everything that was important to me, I honestly don't know if I could be as strong as Amu is. To reply to the nurse I nodded.

"Thank you for letting me take Amu out. It seems like she really needs it."

The nurse just smiled at me, and Amu came out of the bathroom. Amu even to me, looked really cute. She was wearing her hair down with her original and unique cross hair clips on each side, and was wearing a red top with a black bunny design in the middle, with a short black vest over it. With that she was wearing a red see through petticoat with black skinny jeans underneath it with black flats on her feet. She grabbed my hand and said

"Ready to go Utau-chan?"

The nurse replied for me saying

"Not yet. Wait here for a second."

A few minutes later the nurse came back pushing a wheel chair.

"Amu, I know you feel healthy, but I need you to sit in this for your outdoor visit. Sorry, but I' m going on a limb to even let you go out that far."

Amu was so happy that she did not seem to care, she happily plopped into the wheel chair and looked at me with eyes filled with excitement.

"Let's go, Utau-chan!"

I mentally sighed and started to push the wheel chair towards the elevator. I then realized, that us being out of the hospital, completely alone, is exactly the time I could tell her about Easter and Ikuto! Smiling to myself I got the wheel chair inside the elevator and watched as the numbers slowly ticked down. I have to bring this up gently..I have to make sure it's all said correctly. Stupid Gozen giving me this kind of job..I pushed little Amu outside the elevator and out the big hospital sliding doors. With the nurse waving good bye to us we strolled carefully down to the pastry shop. Amu was not talking, just was looking at everything. She was so excited for going a few steps..Jeez, it's like she has never been out in the world before. When we finally got into the pastry shop, I was surprised to find a table already set up for a wheelchair.

The waitress came over to us with a smile and said

"Here, please make yourselves comfterble."

Amu just smiled and I nodded. This was a bit suspicious...

A minute or two later the waitress came back and whispered into my ear

"A message from Gozen: I hope that the friendship act is going well."

My eyes widened. Gozen did plan this! I tried to calm myself and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Tell him to back off and he will see the advancements himself."

She laughed softly and said:

"Remember, Easter is a huge company. You never know who is working for them."

When Amu looked at the two of us weirdly, the waitress just laughed and smiled at Amu handing her a menu.

"Please choose anything you like! It's a free all you can eat day! Enjoy yourselves."

Amu looked up at her with a grin

"Really?!"

The waitress nodded and Amu started reading all of the options. I stared at my menu. The nurse letting us out, everything..It was all a set-up! Did he think I was going to back-out?! We are being watched..he is going to know everything I say to her. He probably had that nurse listening in earlier as well..I felt a gaze and I looked up to find Amu staring at me looking worried.

"Are you alright Utau-chan?"

Fake being happy Utau. You can't have her worrying about you!

"I'm fine! I was just day dreaming a bit! What do you want to get Amu, the Strawberry Parfait looks delicious!"

She stared at me for a minute and then smiled

"It does look good! Let's order two of those!"

The waitress appeared out of nowhere.

"So, two Strawberry Parfaits then?"

Amu grinning replied

"Yes!"

As the waitress was taking down the order she threw a small wad of paper onto my lap. She smirked and walked off to the chief.

The note read:

_Get on with the plan. We don't have a whole year you know?! Remember, I am watching you're moves, so choose what you are going to tell her wisely._

_-Gozen._

I crumpled the paper up in my fist. Stupid Stupid Stupid! He is horrible! The waitress came back with our two parfaits which Amu replied to

"Let's eat them all up Utau-chan!"

I picked up my spoon and started eating. He's pressuring me to get this all done so fast..I looked up at Amu. She was scarfing down her parfait like there is no tomorrow.

"Hey Amu-chan."

She looked up from eating.

"What is it, Utau-chan?"

My stomach churned.

"I need to talk to you about something important."

She looked me straight in the eyes.

"Have you seen a man with blue cat ears?"

Amu dropped her spoon and put two fingers to her lips. Her cheeks went red and her eyes saddened.

She slowly responded with "Yes..I've seen him.."

I kept looking at her eyes.

"That man name is Ikuto, and he is our enemy."

Amu's eyes widened.

"Eh?"

**To Be Continued..**

**Hope you like it!!! :)**


	4. Plan Set In Motion

**.:Amuto Forget Me Not:.**

**.:Chapter 4:.**

**.:Plan Set In Motion:.**

**Sarah: Hello! Just thought I should update for once..heheh..^^" This chapter is narrated by Gozen! :O DUN DUN DUN~~ **

**Amu: Writing from the bad guy's point of view? What about the good guys?!**

**Sarah: Don't worry I will write it from your point of view next chapter Amu, you and Ikuto are kind of the main characters so I can't leave you out for too long..**

**Ikuto: Does something good happen between me and Amu this chapter or not?**

**Sarah: Well yes it does...in a way. You will see when it comes up!**

**Ikuto: It better be good.**

**Sarah: Well I hope you all enjoy Amuto Forget Me Not Chapter 4!**

_I move anxiously around in my chair. This was getting annoying. What is taking that girl so long? The phone rang, I picked it up quickly. _

_"Hello Gozen."_

_Ahh, its one of my personel._

_"What is it?" I ask this person._

_I hear a small laugh and I hear her respond. _

_"I planted a recorder and video camera in the table where Amu and Utau are seated. I have been recording but nothing interesting to you has come up yet. But I think she's about to get to the point, due to the small note you told me to give her if she was stalling." _

_I smiled a little. She's a smart one, I knew I had a reason to choose her for the team. I replied_

_"Good. Connect me at once."_

_She said "Yes" and I heard a click. A few moments later I heard the familiar voice that has made me angry countless of times coming from my computer screen. I look at it to find Amu and Utau at the table. _

_"Hey Amu-chan."_

_Then, our soon-to-be-ally spoke: _

_"What is it, Utau-chan?" _

_Utau looked sick. Idiot, don't show your emotions so easily!_

_"I need to talk to you about something important."_

_It was silent for a moment as the two looked straight at each other._

_"Have you seen a man with blue cat ears?" _

_Amu's reaction was that she dropped her spoon, put two fingers to her mouth, and started to blush. She replied to Utau_

_"Yes..I've seen him.." _

_I slammed my fist onto the desk. That stupid cat! Already trying to ruin my plans...I looked back at the screen to find Utau looking very serious towards Amu and saying_

_"That man's name is Ikuto, and he is our enemy."_

_All Amu said was _

_"Eh?" _

_Utau then put on her full acting face and unraveled the story of how we were the "good" guys._

_"Amu, for the past ten generations the Tsukiyomi family has been working under the fake entertainment company that we call Easter. As the workers of this prestigious company we help protect the citizens of our city from the evil powerful beings we call X Eggs."_

_Amu looked at Utau and asked _

_"X Eggs?"_

_Utau nodded then continued._

_"Yes, X-Eggs. These evil things can come out of a children's heart and can destroy anything in there path. That is why we are here, to stop these monstrocites before anyone gets hurt."_

_Amu seemed to be full of questions._

_"How do you help stop them?" _

_Utau replied _

_"Each of Easter's workers has a powerful foe against the X Eggs, we have Shugo Charas. These are eggs from our hearts that, upon being drawn out by our wanting of our hopes and dreams opened and had a chara inside, your want-to-be self. With these little accomplices we can gain power in two ways: One which is quite common is called 'Character Change' where you will gain a small but useful power from your Shugo Chara. Second is the 'Character Transformation'. This is much harder then the Character Change but is much stronger. You fuse with your Shugo Chara and gain all of the power inside you. With this you gain brand new powers or a weopon, or both and can most likely, defeat the X-Egg with much less of a hassle."_

_Amu sat there, looking at her speechless. She put her hands on her head as if trying to gather in all of this, and then stared hard at Utau. _

_"Utau-chan, please don't try to play tricks on me. This can't be real right?" _

_Utau looked at Amu dead on. _

_"Amu-chan this is real. Really. And you have a Shugo Chara as well." _

_Amu put a hand over her heart instinctively. _

_I snickered. The Shugo Chara she's getting is not from her heart..._

_"I do?"_

_"Yes you do. You just do not know how to use it yet. But that's why I have also came to see you. To tell you how Easter wants you to be apart of the team."_

_"Me? But I don't think I'm strong enough yet.."_

_"Don't worry Easter has thier own medical ward in the building. We are planning, with your parents' permission of course, to move you into our building. And when you are finished healing, we can focus on helping you learn how to use your powers." _

_Amu still looked unconvinced._

_'But...what does any of that have to do with..Ikuto?"_

_Utau's grip on her desert tightened, and she told Amu._

_"As I said, the Tsukiyomi family has been helping and working for this special company for many generations. And Ikuto...well..instead of wanting to get rid of the evil things trying to take over everyone and everything, he uses them to his advantage, to make himself more powerful. Hurting many people in the process."_

_Amu gasped. I smile. She's totally believing Utau. Poor Ikuto...._

_"Theres more like him," Utau continued, "They all go to the elementary school you were previously attending, Seiyo Academy. They form a group called the 'Guardians'. They use thier powers to try to put the X-eggs back into the childrens' hearts again." _

_"But..if it's going back inside the child's heart, then isn't it better?" _

_Utau shook her head._

_"Far from better Amu. That just gives the X-Egg another chance to emerge out of the child's heart again, and become another threat." _

_The little girl nodded in understanding. Then Utau pulled out of her chair putting on a smile for the girl. _

_"Come on, let's go back to the hospital. We have alot of work to do." _

_"Yeah." _

_The live video ended with both of the girls making thier way out of the bakery. About ten minutes later I recieve a call from the undercover nurse I placed there telling me she and the 'doctor' that Easter hired is convincing the parents as they speak. And Amu is already getting ready for leaving. As I hang up and hear the 'click' I walk towards the huge window in the back of my office facing the lighted city. I smile proudly. Soon Easter will be able to get thier hands on the Embryo, with Amu's help the guardians can't touch us. I sat in my leather chair and awaited the arrival of our newest ally. _

"Right this way" The young nurse, Rena said, as she showed us the way towards Amu's new room. I watch the three of them walk down one of the many hallways built in Easter.I'm glad I went with the idea of putting cameras almost on every inch of this medical facility was constructed for researching and using our worker's charas to get our hands on the Embryo. The nurse led the two to the room and Amu gasped in amazement.

"It's such a beautiful patient room!" The little girl exclaimed.

The nurse just laughed and Utau looked away. Little Amu ran into the room full of excitement. The other two slowly followed.

"Your parents and some movers we hired helped to make this room...more personalized for you."

I smiled at Amu as she ran into the decorated room jumping on the bed, making a ruckus. It was like giving candy to a baby. All we had to do was touch up the room with some light pink paint, purchase a big bed and put some shelfs full of toys in it and she was happy. I decided it was time to get going forward with the plan. I dialed *65 into my phone to bring up my personal operator, and asked her to connect me with Rena Maki. In a matter of seconds I heard the pleasant voice of one of my many employees.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Maki. It's time to start Plan X Memory Stage 2."

"I understand." Then a click. Stage 1 was to destroy Amu's memories, and get her close to Utau and Easter. Stage 2: Learn how to use my new powerful toy. I look back at my computer screen showing the three of them in Amu's new room.

"Well me and Utau will leave you alone to get settled." Rena said, implying for them to come have a little chat with me.

Amu said "Okay" and after a few minutes the two were inside my office, awaiting my command.

"What is it?" Utau asked impatiently.

I turn to both of them with a smile on my face.

"Start Stage 2 after she settles in..we are going to show her her _potiential _tonight. I already have Dr. Takashi working on the final touches of her...gift, was we speak."

Neither of them said nothing, and I told them to leave I look back at the computer screen to see the little girl quickly discovering all of the furnishings in her bedroom. This was going to be interesting....

Later on that night, after freshing up, I went to go visit the head of the Memory X discovery unit, Dr, Takashi. As I strolled in I see Ikuto's chara Yoru unconcious and Amu's new 'Egg' next to it. As I get in closer Yoru has been restrained and him and the egg been connected by multiple wires. Before I could ask, Dr. Takashi strolled in.

"Don't worry, Ikuto's pet will be fine. I just needed him to finish up the gift were giving Amu."

I nodded, and waited as he pulled out an egg, it was purple and black with a crescent moon design on it. He handed it to me.

"Is this..?"

"Yes. It's Amu's new Egg. And her name is Luna."

I walked out, egg in hand, heading towards Amu's room. This was going to be interesting...

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO FREAKING LATE!!!! Look I know you probably have all given up on this fanfic, but I could not turn on my computer, it completely crashed. I had to rewrite this. More Chapters coming out later tonite, and tomorrow. Again sorry for the inconvience.**


End file.
